Wireless communications represented by IEEE 802.11 have been in widespread use. In these communications systems, in order to connect communications via wireless to a backend network constructed by wired communication technologies, relay devices called access points, base stations, or the like are used. The access points function as bridges that connect different networks in the data link layer, the role of which is to relay frames between a wireless side and a wired side, or to relay frames between different wireless communicating schemes. At this point, the access point does not save the frames for a long time, and the received frames are immediately transferred to a network being a relay destination.
In contrast, there has been proposed a communications system that has a caching function of temporarily save data relayed by routers and bridges on a network, so as to treat chunks of semantic information as the core of transmission (Content-Centric Networking: CCN). In this scheme, when a user intends to acquire desired information, the nearest cache is selected from among a plurality of caches existing in a network, and a terminal having a communicating function receives the information transmitted from the nearest cache.
Furthermore, in wireless communication, it is assumed that a wireless terminal having a wireless communicating function moves. For that reason, if object information to be downloaded or uploaded has a large size, the download or upload of object data may not be finished during connection with one access point. In that case, it is necessary for a wireless terminal to successively connect to a plurality of access points to download or upload the data. However, in some cases, a cache may not function effectively, and it takes a long time to download or upload the object information.